Fluoroelastomers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,872, 4,281,092 and 4,592,784, have achieved outstanding commercial success, and are used in a wide variety of applications in which unusually severe environments are encountered. However, unusual performance requirements are encountered in specialized applications such as fuel hoses and fuel pump diaphragms. One attempt to satisfy this need was described in Sugimoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,351, in which a composite of an "FKM" or fluoroelastomer was bonded to a layer of NBR, or general-purpose rubber. Despite the development of such laminates, a continuing need exists for materials which can be used for applications such as hoses and diaphragms having greater fuel permeation resistance. However, a problem in satisfying this need is the provision of materials which exhibit both flexibility and high fuel permeation resistance.